Half Of You
by FantasyLover74
Summary: AU no supernatural things going on here. Sam is still trying to decide which girl he really wants to be with after the breakup of his marriage to Leah two years before. Leah has the final say on that matter and the answer is NO. Sam is not going to like it one bit. (You will not like Sam Uley in this story you have been warned) This story is rated M for a reason.


_**Half of You**_

 _ **Summary**_ : AU no supernatural things going on here. Sam is still trying to decide which girl he really wants to be with after the breakup of his marriage to Leah two years before. Leah has the final say on that matter and the answer is _**NO**_. Sam is not going to like it one bit. (You will not like Sam Uley in this story you have been warned)

 _ **AN**_ : Sometimes when idea pops into your mind it can come from anywhere. This one came to me at work again while I was listening to the group Brownstone It was their song called "Half of You". And I thought this would be a prefect send off from Leah to Sam. That is how this story came to be.

 _ **Disclaimers**_ : are still in mote here since S Meyers wrote the Twilight Series and I'm just playing around with her lovely characters. All the new characters here in this story are my own creation.

The story will start off from Sam's POV than end will Leah's.

Leah invited everyone that means something to her to the opening of her new supper club in Seattle that weekend. Everyone was going to get a feel of what and how things were going to go down with this place. Sam was surprised to get an invite to the opening Emily thought it was a sign that things between them were going on the right track. Sam wasn't as positive as she was.

It has been 18 months since Sam had last seen Leah and one year since their divorce has been finalized. To this day he still struggles with the choices he made to get involved with Emily while still being married to Leah.

He still maintains that the reason behinds it all was that they were married to young 17 years old. I mean who knows how their life was going to take them even after making the decision to marry at such a young age.

But the truth of the matter was even he had to admit it to himself he wanted his cake and eat it too. From the second year of their marriage onward he was not fateful to Leah. Sam was playing to role the dutiful son, husband, community role-model for younger man in the tribe on his way to becoming a tribal leader and Elder. But on the flip side he was the man whore his father raised him to be.

No one knew that Sam was still in touch with his father, and has been since his father left his mother when he was 6 years old.

Sam knew he was just a boy wanting to emulate everything his father did, but after a time he started to believe it too. There were even times when Sam and Josh would team up on one woman together. Even if the woman wasn't willing there were ways around that.

But then Sam had gone and fell in love with Leah Clearwater. It was love at first sight for him.

While they were driving the five-hour trip to Seattle for the weekend Sam started to reminisce about the first time he falls in love with Leah he had to stifle the laugh that wanted to come out of him he was doing the same thing then just with a different woman. Taking one of his hands of the wheel to pet Emily's head as she takes his stiff cock in her mouth she knows how it relaxes him while driving. Emily will never be as good as Leah was in giving a blow job but she does get the job done.

 _ **Ten years earlier**_

Sam at age fourteen had taken Melissa Palmer to his secret spot on first beach she has been begging him for a week to take her so he decided just to get her to stop whinnying he was going to take her there fuck her and get it over with. The place was perfect it was secluded enough that he can see who was walking along the beach but they couldn't see him.

Melissa didn't waste know time either once they were hidden behind the rocks she drops to her knees opening his pants as she went to take his cock in her mouth. Sam had had a growth spurt that summer there wasn't a place on him that hasn't grown some inches.

While petting her head he looked out to see if someone was coming their way when he saw her. The girl of his dreams was walking his way with that damn Jared Carmen right beside her.

Damn him.

Sam knew who she was Miss Goody to shoes Leah Clearwater. But the Leah Clearwater he remembered did have that hour glass shape with legs that went on for miles. The beginning of summer away from La Push did her some good.

Leah didn't have that body when she went away she was a tom boy.

She went from small breast to at least a C cup or even a D cup. Sam could feel his hands on them, tweaking them, rubbing them, sucking them, biting on them. He was so into his fantasy of what he would do with Leah that he got bigger in Melissa mouth. Getting Melissa excited that she was doing the blow job right, but all she was is adequate.

Leah had a little butt and no hips when she left now her hips were made for grabbing and that butt of her was made for his cock to ride as hard and long as he please and his hand prints to grab, slap, and paddle anytime he please.

Leah legs now had a shape to them that they were long enough to wrap around his wrist and shoulder to put her in any position known to man. He was getting more arouse that he grabbed Melissa hair and shot a load of came right down her throat.

From his vantage point he can see Jared lean Leah up against a tree lightly kiss her on the mouth.

Sam felt the first flare of anger go through him

Though were his lips to kiss

Sam pulled out of Melissa's mouth and told her to get on her back which she did as he was suiting up he sees Jared bit down on Leah bottom lip causing her to gasp.

The flare up was getting stronger

Those were his lips to bit on

He lines himself up at Melissa entrance, he looked up to see Leah pulling Jared closer to her wrapping her arms around his shoulder and her hands were all in her hair.

He was going to enter Melissa easy at first but the more he saw the more rage he felt so he ploughed into her while covering her screams with his mouth.

Sam knew he was gluten for punishment, but he couldn't help himself every time he looked their way made him even more anger.

 _Look_

 _Jared was rubbing up against Leah_

 _Look_

 _Leah hands were under Jared shirt rubbing his back and his sides_

 _Look_

 _Jared's hands were caressing her breast through her dress_

 _Look_

 _Leah's hands were down Jared's short messaging his cock_

 _Look_

 _Jared was suckling on Leah's right breast. When did he pull her bra and dress down to free that precious jewel_

The more Sam looked the more he pounded into Melissa. She was having the time of her life but Sam wasn't. He was mad as hell at Jared for touching what belonged to him.

Sam Joshua Uley, secret sex god of La Push Washington.

No one touches what was his and gets away with it.

Before Sam could let out a roar part coming part pissed of tribe male he heard a cell phone go off with a familiar ringtone.

Jared phone

Jared stopped moving his hand up Leah thigh when he heard it.

Leah stopped messaging his cock when she heard it

Sam came like a wild man receiving his last drink of water when he heard it.

Melissa bit down on Sam's shoulder when she heard it.

Jared answers the phone while they readjusted them to a calmer state.

It was his mom telling him she needs him to pick up something she forgot at the market.

They all groused together some quieter than others.

Leah turned to the side to fix herself when Sam could have sworn she looks right at him, and Sam knew right then he fell in love. While still on top of Melissa Palmer after having fucked her brains out with Leah Clearwater.

Sam watched them as they put themselves back together while still occasionally still caressing and pumping in and out of Melissa. She was still in a daze but he would never let her know that it was someone else that got him roweled up and not her.

But Sam always followed his father's advice be she o whore or a lady never leave a female unsatisfied in the bedroom.

For the next hour Melissa let Sam do anything to her while he was formulating a plan to break up Leah and Jared.

It was implemented the following weekend at the Black twins' birthday party. Sam made sure the Rebecca invited Jared, Leah and Kim Roberts to the party. Rebecca was a wild thing in the sac so she did it for him. It was all a matter of timing.

 _Separating them was easy Rachel and Leah was friends after all check._

 _Putting something in both Kim and Jared drink to make them obvious to everything going on around them check._

 _Making Jared believe he was fucking Leah instead of Kim unprotected check._

 _Having Leah find them just as Jared came inside Kim priceless._

 _ **Present Time**_

Sam came back to the present just as he came inside Emily mouth. Looking in the vanity mirror he can see the back seat when Jared and Kim sat. Kim was doing the same thing to Jared.

Sam never regretted breaking up Leah and Jared or the fall out of it that happened after all it was meant to be.

 _Kim becoming pregnant_

 _Kim's parents beating her and throwing her out of their home for being a girl with loose morals._

 _Kim moving in with Jared's family all the while Jared trying to get back with Leah which never happened._

 _Kim losing the baby._

 _Jared and Kim consoling each other over their lost Jared Leah, Kim the baby though sex._

Them having to marry at 16 because Kim on propose this time got pregnant again.

During all that upheaval in the Carmen's household Leah became Sam's after all.

Everything was going great for the two of them they were the golden couple. Everyone wanted know or be them. Leah made him wait for her 16th birthday to give up herself completely to him.

But that didn't stop Sam from fooling around with Leah and on Leah with other women on the side. He had to get it somewhere if she wasn't giving it up. She didn't have to know.

Seeing Kim riding Jared in the back seat made Sam a little horny so he pulled up onto a side road to have a little action with Emily before the last hour of the drive into Seattle proper.

Emily got into the back of the cab with her legs spread wide for me the way I like it. Emily knows I want access to her day or night so she always wears dresses and no underwear under it. The dress way around her waist and she breast was hanging out for my fondling pressure.

As Sam slides his cock into Emily while fondling her breast he began to remember his entire firsts with Leah.

 _The first kiss_

 _Behind the school at lunch time four months after her break up with Jared._

 _The first touch of her breast_

 _In the back seat of a darken movie theater in Post Angeles. Leah breast are high and round not round and sagging like Emily's._

 _The first time touching her heat_

 _In the janitor's closet at school after skipping gym Feeling Leah come undone for Sam's hands made Sam rub Emily nub lightly while picking up the speed._

 _The first time Leah gave Sam a blowjob_

 _Sam's 15th birthday_

 _They had his house all to themselves his mom had to work a late shift. Sam had never before or since then had a women blow his mind and cock the way Leah could._

Joshua warned Sam to be careful messing around with Leah Clearwater would cause trouble.

When angered Leah was a sight to behold and all Sam wanted to do was fuck her senseless.

Sam decided before the wedding to stop seeing other women on the side and be fateful to one his treasure Leah.

Everything was going great then at their wedding Sam met Emily Young Leah's cousin and sister rolled up into one person.

Sam knew he was in trouble from the beginning. One look at her and Sam knew she had to be his too.

But Sam had to wait on that one for a time he had to play the loving husband first. Then Sam would have it all Both Leah and Emily.

As Sam came inside Emily he realized that his father was right about one thing.

It was Leah's fault that she and Sam broke up in the first place.

And tonight Sam will make Leah understand that once and for all.

 _ **Leah's POV**_

Everything was set and ready to go for tonight's grand-opening. Mitch was being his anal retentive self-going over everything with a fine tooth comb. It may be annoying at times but it was one of the things I love about him too.

Mitchell Brooks my heart, my soul, my salvation, my husband, the father of my child that will be here in about 5 months, and I was beginning to show too.

I will have to thank Uncle Billy tonight for sending me Mitch's way when I hit rock bottom after the Sam and Emily fiasco.

What a fool I'd been but not anymore. I found love under new management and I am doing just fine too to boot.

From 14 to 21 I thought I had it all. The love of a good and honest man, a trustworthy man, a man of honor, but I was wrong he was just a man whore like his father.

Came home from class early because I wasn't feeling well and what do I find my husband fucking my cousin/sister in our own bed.

Why was this happening to me again?

After Jared/Kim fiasco I thought I found the right one in Sam. Guess I was wrong.

This was not happening to me again.

I was not becoming his mother.

I don't know where the baseball bat came from but I starting screaming and swinging. They did the right thing by running out of the house naked as the day they were born but not before I made contact with the bat and their flesh.

Their secret was out.

They were caught red handed.

The only good thing about it was I never gotten pregnant by Sam. Something in the back of my mind told me to continue taking the pill.

My parents tried to mediate between the three of us trying to keep the family from falling apart, but it was not getting going anywhere. After it happened I started putting my brain to very good use and analyzed everything from conversations, to actions and I came to the conclusion that Sam was a controlling bastard from the very beginning of our relationship.

My parents didn't know what to do or to believe.

That pissed her off.

After another screaming match where I stormed out of my parents' home I ran to my Uncle Billy's place where I fell to my knees crying into his lap until I fall asleep. When I wake the next morning in the twin's old bedroom I could hear voice coming from down the hall. Uncle Billy and another male voice I didn't recognize. I put myself together the best I could and padding down the hall way into the living room to meet I didn't know it then my future father-in-law Scott Brooks.

Uncle Billy was tired of how everyone was treating me and the pain I was in so he called Scott for a favor. That favor was to get me away for a while and let me clear my head, heart, and soul. I can do my college courses on line, and since Scott was in the business of Hospitality management my major I could learn by being on the job.

It was like a prayer from heaven sent to me in my time of need. Within three hours of meeting Scott I was gone from La Push, and a week from the day of my leaving the movers, two of Mitch's assistants and a court paralegal had descended on La Push to bring me my things from Sam's place and my parents. The Reservation saw a whole new side of Sam when he was served the divorce papers.

I heard he blew a gasket over it couldn't have happened to a better person.

Sam tried to stop them from entering the house but he was served with a court order granting it request. My mom just let them in. after Nate Mitch's assistant handed mom a letter for me.

 _Dear mom & dad,_

 _By the time you read this I will be gone. Understand that I love you and take your lessons of working through your problems with you mate to heart. But there are something's that can't be forgiven and this is one of them. Sam is not the man I thought he was and with Emily I can't begin to understand the meaning of. What they did to me broke my spirit not to mention my trust and heart. Maybe with time I can forgive them but now is not that time._

 _I need time away to find out who I am now and to heal. I have to give up on the dreams with Sam and me, but now I have to set new ones just for me. It will take time and presence but I know I will get there. I will not end up let Sam's mom Miss Nora. My life is now my own to decide what to do with._

 _I won't tell you where I am for now. I need time to settle in and make a map of what I want to accomplish from here on out (as dad always says). Uncle Billy knows where I am and how to contact me if you need me._

 _Just a heads up I had Sam served with divorce paper also so don't be surprise if you hear a howl of rage coming from his direction._

 _I love you all very much._

 _And I'll be in touch soon._

 _Leah_

I told my lawyer who also happened to be Scott's son and business partner Mitch that all I wanted from the marriage was what I brought into this poor excuse for a marriage and if Sam wants the house he has to buy me out because we own the house equally. With my name being changed back to my maiden name of Clearwater.

I set a box on Mitch's desk in it was all the jewelry Sam ever gave me along with my wedding and engagement rings. When Mitch looked in to the box he had a bemused look on his face and a question it looked so cute on a grown late twenty something man. I told him that I wanted the jewelry appraised and sold except for the engagement and wedding rings they should go back to Miss Nora Sam's mom since they were family heirlooms. I wanted no contacted between myself and Sam unless it was made by me.

That set off another fire storm in La Push when the rings were sent back to Sam's mom. She had been away traveling and didn't know about what things went down until she was back in La Push and the rings were given into her hands by carrier service.

Sam went to his mother when she got back ready to spin a tale of misunderstanding between us thinking rightly that I loved and respected his mom so get her to help but he got a different reception that the one he had in mind.

He tried to stonewall the divorce processing, but Mitch was very good at his job as a lawyer and Sam didn't like him from the beginning. He saw in Mitch the kind of man that would attract me on all levels.

Sam didn't know how right he was.

Six months after leaving La Push my divorce to Samuel J Uley was in its final stages of becoming a reality when I got word that dad was hospitalize for a heart attack. I was due to go back the next day to pick up Seth so he could send some time with him.

From the time I stepped into the hospital to the time I leave La Push again with Seth Sam and Emily would not leave me alone. It got to the point that the hospital had to ban Sam from the place because of the rectus he was causing. One day while Seth and mom was at the hospital I stayed home to clean the house from top to bottom to rad the house of dad hidden stash of goodies. The day before I did a major shopping trip to make food for the house so mom could have a breather when dad gets home and while he was in the hospital.

Two hours into the cooking process I was visited by Emily telling me that I should have stayed away. Coming here to cause trouble when she and Sam were trying to make a go of their relationship.

Now understand I was shock and perplexed by her statement. But before she could say another word I told her a few truths that she didn't like very much but I didn't give a damn.

 _ **One**_ _I was home because of my father being in the hospital not because of her or Sam._

 _ **Two**_ _it was Sam causing the shit around here not her Leah Rhiannon Clearwater._

 _ **Three**_ _do not come into her parents' home trying to cause trouble because she was not woman enough to take her one._

 _And finally_ _ **fourth**_ _if she wanted her sloppy seconds meaning Sam then she was welcome to him because the only way for her to get a man was to try and steal him from people that cared about her as a human being._

Mom and Seth came into the back door to hear what Emily said to me and my response when she tried to slap me I grabbed both of her arms and frogged marched her out of the house. I whispered in her ear to goad her and Sam especially that I had a real man waiting for her at home that suited everything she ever wanted or needed. She stumbled down the stairs then after that.

My final words to her were to grow the fuck up. This was not high school this was adult world made for mature people not adults playing children's games.

I walked back into the house and into the kitchen after kissing mom's cheek telling her lunch was on the dining room table waiting her and Seth. I didn't have to tell them twice.

Later while driving to the hospital I heard what sounded like a howl coming from the direction of Sam's house. Not that I cared.

Before I left with Seth Dad was home and not happy that I cleaned out his hidden stash of goodies, the freezers were full with food to warm up for breakfast, lunch, and dinner labeled with directions on the foil.

Everything I made were things that daddy liked anyway just healthier version of them. I even signed mom and dad both up for a personal trainer coming three times a week.

When he grumbled I sat down on his lap and said "Dad I love you and you know we went through this with nana and pops. Mom Seth and I need you around. This family has had enough strain on it this year." Harry Clearwater for once gave in to our demands.

Seth and I had a great time together during his time away with me. He got to see what I was doing and how I was growing. Seth was even the first to see how Mitch and I were becoming something more to one another but we had not seen it for ourselves. I know Seth had a talk with Mitch before he left, and I still to this day don't know what Seth said to Mitch because neither would speak up it when asked about it.

Men go figure I tell you.

When I brought Seth back home I did another home evasion but this time it was the Black house hold cleaning and filling the freezer with healthier food for a man I love like a second father who is diabetic and his growing son Jacob. I heard later from both Jake and Seth after I left that Sam hit the roof that I was in town and he didn't know.

In the two years since I been away from home I make sure to send home care packages to keep the freezers filled with ready maid food for my family home and uncle Billy too.

I didn't mean to fall in love with Mitch but it just happened. When we first met I was wary of men in general I just wanted to get my divorce and concentrate on me.

Then he became two people to me my lawyer and my boss. In the guise of my lawyer we started to know each other on a friendship level. My first impression of Mitch was oh boy he is trouble and I was right. But he is the right type of trouble for me. In his arms I am safe and secure but I am also my own person.

It freed me to be myself. We are not perfect we don't want to be. Mitch is sexy as hell my fantasy gypsy warrior come to life. The way he moves is like a predator with grace and proposes in his glide. Mitch is a beautiful man who fills my very soul with joy. A "6"4" bronze skin god dark ebony hair that falls to his shoulder is glossy waves. He keeps it pulled back in a low tail but at night and after work Mitch lets it down. I love to play with it because it seems to calm me down after a stressful day.

The first time we kiss it was magic at its purest form.

The first time we made love and that is exactly what it was making love.

While I was falling in love with Mitch and him with me Sam was still trying to get me back. He even offered to make me his mistress the reverse of what Emily his now wife was in the beginning.

I mean why would I want him and I had the love of my life in Mitch that just didn't make any sense. I just wanted to forget about them Sam and Emily they were my pasted Mitch is my now and future.

Mitch asked me to let him handle Sam and I did. As far as Sam was concerned I stopped dealing with him when our divorce became finalized too bad he didn't get the memo on that one.

The happiness day of my life was when Mitch and I were married on New Year's Eve of last year in a quiet ceremony with only closes friends and family in attendance on the beach in St Martins in the Scott's family villa. It was magic and joyful just what we wanted. It was so magical that we conceived our first child that night. Now four months later I am still so very blessed.

Seth told me after they got back from spending Christmas and New Years with us that on their yearly tribal meeting and dinner afterward that was held at my parent's home for some reason must have been Sam's doing because that was the only way Sam could come to the Clearwater house now-a-days and the first one of the year was always held at Uncle Billy's home. When Sam and Emily arrived at the house Sam blow a fuse at what he saw on the family room photo wall.

 _ **One**_ _: All the photos featuring Sam and Leah were gone._

 _ **Two**_ _: Sam and Leah's wedding photos was gone._

 _ **Three**_ _: the photos taken at Sam and Emily's wedding were not on the wall._

 _ **Four**_ _: Leah's new wedding photos to Mitch were on the wall_.

They had to cancel the meeting and forcibly inject Sam from the Clearwater family home. All the while Sam was being pulled out of the house Emily was screaming about Leah always ruining what she has with Sam. Emily and Sam got marriage so she just had to also.

Sue Clearwater finally had enough and slapped the hell out of Emily. That slap was heard throughout the whole home and outside area surrounding the Clearwater home. It stopped everyone from talking and they started to watch what was unfolding between the two women. Emily didn't like what her cousin had to say either.

 _ **One**_ _: Emily was always jealous of Leah not the other way around._

 _ **Two**_ _: Emily was the one who helped break up a marriage not Leah. People needed to remember that the truth not the lies they were spreading about Leah being bitter of things when it was further from the truth._

 _ **Three**_ _: her daughter was truly happy for the first time in her life than when she was ever with Sam. She Sue Clearwater was not going to allow some backstabbing tramp and the town man whore to ruin what her daughter had found._

Everyone saw a new side of Sue Clearwater that they didn't know existed some of the elders did forget that Leah was the wife that was betrayed. They wanted to forget about that part sense Leah wasn't there.

The Clearwater tried playing nice but they tired of it all. The other Elder's than started to remember how Harry & Sue were like in their own twenties.

 _They shredded._

 _They had to get Sam and Emily in line or they would all be screwed._

 _Billy tried to tell them but did they listen_ _ **NO**_ _!_

After they married Mitch kept his word and put some of his best people on finding out everything they could about Joshua & Sam Uley. Mitch wanted to know everything.

After we got back from our honeymoon in Italy the information started to come in. What was found out Mitch didn't like one bit. One night after all the information was in and the scheduled meeting with his people accrued Mitch came to me asking if I wanted to know what was found. I told him no as long as it didn't affix our immediate family harming them in anyway do with the information what he thought best.

Mitch teamed up the state, federal and local authorities nationwide after he given the incoming information to friend in the D. A. Seattle office.

They were keeping everything on a need to know bases and that was fine by me.

It took them four months while I was paying homage to the toilet goodness every morning for two of though months, but everything was ready for the sting operation to take place. It will be a four prong attack taking place all at the same time.

Joshua arrest would go down in Port Angeles.

The money laundering and blackmailing operation was being taken down in surprise, surprise Newton Sporting Goods store in Forks. Mike Sir and junior were up to their neck in that part of the business.

What shocked me was the prostitution ring that was going on at my mom's reservation Makah Tribe in Neah Bay. When I heard who was the head of the prostitution ring I just shake my head on that one. It made me sick to my stomach and I couldn't blame the baby for that one. I mean really Emily's mother Magnolia.

The last bust will take place at the club with our permission. I can't wait for that one because Sam and Emily will be out of my life from that point onward.

As I look in the mirror to check my makeup before leaving the backstage area I see the woman that I have become and I am proud of that.

Everyone was there on time and having a great time. Many had commented on the motherly glow that Leah seems to have now that she was with child. Mitch and Leah greeted Sam and his group when they came in everyone was on their best behavior. But some people were surprise when Leah hugged Jared and Kim pulling them aside to talk for a few minutes, but whatever was said had a profound affix on the couple. Jared and Leah were smiling and laughing when they separated soon afterward. Sue approach to ask what was that about. The only thing said was closer that was long overdue.

The smile shared between mother and daughter was of an understanding that only mother/daughter bonds they share.

Mitch and Scott welcomed everyone to the opening of the newest family venture. They even had a house band for the night. Mitch asked Leah to join him on the stage those who could see her saw the blush that came upon her face as she shyly made her way to the stage and her husband.

Mitch began by saying "Leah, we came into each other lives when we were needed the most. First we became friends and then later so much more. You are the love of my life, and I thank God every day for you." Everyone could see the love they had for each other. Sam and Emily looked like they were sucking on lemons. "Now I am going to turn it over to my wife to start is off with a song."

Mitch handed Leah the microphone while kissing her tenderly. "What can I say but I do love that man." Leah said smiling out into the crowd. "I have not sung since my wedding so I am a little rusty please bears with me.

Some people were surprised to see Seth play the piano. He gave everyone a cheeky grin. "I just decided to help my sister out for a bit." Leah laughed and blows him a kiss.

She sat on the stool and began to hum the melody while Seth begun to play. Her voice was smooth as silk in the alto range.

 _Now and then I wonder where you are_

 _And where you've been?_

 _We were friends_

 _But deep inside my heart I always knew_

 _I only needed one not two_

 _I wish that I could say the same for you_

It was the first hit that Sam felt for him to know that she was singing to him.

 _Every day I kept you oh so dear and close to my heart_

 _I was yours, I thought that_

 _You were mine right from the start_

 _We made a vow to be as one_

 _But you played your games_

 _Put our love to shame and now the magic's gone_

The song was telling them all about especially Sam about her feeling of the things Sam did to her.

 _I never wanted half of you_

 _Sharing you will just not do_

 _Gotta be one on one or it won't be done_

 _You said you wanted all of me_

 _Why couldn't it be two not three?_

 _It's too late; I won't take half of you_

Leah was telling him that her answer was a **NO**. He needed to go on with his life as she has with her own.

 _Since you've gone_

 _I've had some time to think about my life_

 _And now I, I know that_

 _I won't make that mistake twice_

 _So there's no need for you to call_

 _I found another man_

 _One who understands the woman that I am_

 _Oh yeah, oh yeah_

Emily was feeling so many emotions at one time she didn't know what to do or think. Jealousy, Happiness, guilty was just a few of them.

 _I never wanted half of you_

 _Sharing you will just not do_

 _Gotta be one on one or it won't be done_

 _You said you wanted all of me_

 _Why couldn't it be two not three?_

 _It's too late; I won't take half of you_

 _Oh yeah_

Everyone not in the know was enjoying hearing Leah sing again after a very long time. She hasn't sung since her grandmother's funeral when she was 14 to some and her wedding day to Mitch to others. People were surprise to see Seth singing backup to his sister.

 _Sing sweet baby_

 _Sing it to me my sweet baby_

 _Just wanna say that I'm sorry_

 _I gotta say that I'm sorry_

 _But I promise you_

 _If you take me back I'll be a better man_

Sam was stoned face surface, but on the inside his heart was breaking because he knew that he had lost Leah forever.

 _Sorry_

 _Found another man_

 _No_

 _One who understands_

 _No_

 _The woman that I am_

 _No, no, no_

 _The woman that I am_

 _Ohh_

 _Never wanted half of you_

 _No baby_

 _Sharing will just not do_

 _Gimme one more chance_

 _Gotta be, one on one_

 _One on one_

 _Or it won't be done_

 _I'm done with doin' it to ya baby_

 _You said you wanted all of me_

 _All of me, yeah_

 _Why couldn't it be two not three?_

 _It's too late_

 _I won't take half of you_

 _Of you,_

 _Of you,_

 _Of you,_

 _Of you,_

 _Of you_

 _It's too late_

 _I won't take half of you_

 _Of you baby, no_

Sam saw his fantasy drift away the longer Leah sung. By the end of the song his eyes were moist from the unshed tears that he refused to let fall. Sam told the table he was setting at that he'll be back in a minute. He needed to get some air and rethink what he was going to do now that he lost. He wasn't outside longer that a minute before Emily came outside to join him.

Before Emily could say anything they were surrounded by the police and the Feds working this case. When they were being arrested Sam looked back at the entrance to see Leah and Mitch standing there with a knowing look on their faces. Then he knew they were lured here for this very reason. Something in Sam completely broke then. He knew that they had him dead to rights and that he wasn't going to see the light of day on the outside ever again.

He had gambled.

He had lost.

Then and only then did he let the tear flow.


End file.
